Candy Perk
Candy Perks are a feature that appears in the Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies mode. Each candy gives the player a different ability or perk to help them survive the match. Unlike their previous versions however, they can only be used three times. Up N' Atoms Up N' Atoms allows the player to revive other players faster in a public match. However, in solo, when downed, the player is sent to the arcade room with a free revive token. It is essentially the same as Quick Revive from previous Zombie modes. If you complete the Ghost and Skulls machine in solo, you get 3 extra revive tokens. Racin' Stripes Racin' Stripes allows the player to sprint faster and for a longer period of time. It also allows them to fire their weapon while sprinting. Racing Stripes is essentially Stamin-Up combined with Gung-Ho. Slappy Taffy Slappy Taffy makes the player's melee attacks more powerful, causing the enemies more harm. Also, it provides an area of effect that knocks away other zombies. Bombstoppers Bombstoppers are essentially PhD Flopper without the dolphin diving effect, since that isn't in the game. Upon consuming, the player receives full explosive damage resistance, no fall damage as well as bonus explosive damage dealt to zombies. Tuff 'Nuff Tuff 'Nuff allows the player to take more hits than usual, making them harder to down. This candy is similar to Juggernog. Bang Bangs Bang Bangs causes the player's weapon to fire significantly faster and increases bullet damage, like Double Tap. Blue Bolts Blue Bolts is like the perk Electric Cherry. When the player reloads, it causing an electricity effect around them, electrocuting any zombies around the player. Mule Munchies Mule Munchies allows a third gun slot, just like Mule Kick. Trail Blazers Trail Blazers affects the player's sliding ability, as it makes a fire trail appear in the player's path when doing said action. The trail lasts a short few seconds with a small cooldown in between each slide. Quickies Quickies helps the player by making the placement of barriers faster, allowing faster strafing while aiming, allowing the player to aim down sights faster, making priming and throwing grenades quicker, and allowing faster reload time. Quickies are essentially Speed Cola. Deadeye Dewdrops Deadeye Dewdrops gives the player improved aim assist, locking onto zombie heads rather than their torso. The perk also removes recoil, which makes handling weapons far better. It also gives increased damage the longer the player aims down their sights. It is a more viable and useful perk than its predecessor Deadshot Daiquiri. Change Chews Change Chews is a new Candy perk introduced in the map Attack of the Radioactive Thing. The perk's usage effects change each time the player gets red screen, altering between 4 different effects - fire, ice, electric and explosive. These effects are activated when the player gets headshots. Gallery Up 'N Atoms Perk Machine Figure Down IW.png|Up 'N Atoms perk machine|link=Up 'N Atoms Racin' Stripes Perk Machine IW.png|Racin' Stripes perk machine|link=Racin' Stripes Slappy Taffy Perk Machine IW.png|Slappy Taffy perk machine|link=Slappy Taffy Bombstoppers Perk Machine IW.png|Bombstoppers candy perk machine|link=Bombstoppers Tuff 'Nuff Perk Machine IW.png|Tuff 'Nuff candy perk|link=Tuff 'Nuff Bang Bangs Perk Machine IW.png|Bang Bangs candy perk|link=Bang Bangs Blue Bolts Perk Machine IW.png|Blue Bolts perk machine|link=Blue Bolts Mule Munchies Perk Machine IW.png|Mule Munchies candy perk|link=Mule Munchines Trail Blazers Perk Machine IW.png|Trail Blazers perk machine|link=Trail Blazers Quickies Perk Machine IW.png|Quickies candy perk machine|link=Quickies Deadeye Dewdrops Perk Machine IW.png|Deadeye Dewdrops machine|link=Deadeye Dewdrops Change Chews Perk Machine IW.png|Change Chews candy perk|link=Change Chews CandyPerks Zombies IW.png|Promotional art for candy perks Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies Utilities